


Superhero Story

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (tv 2015) Birds Of Prey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Doing good can lead to a nosy reporter.





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t the happy life she planned on but when her father retired Barbara Gordon, was the only option.  
She was slick, smart and a knock out. What crime couldn’t see was the mask. She wore the cowl. She lived two lives and not even her family New the truth.  
A news wire feed hit the media room. New Gotham had just elected a new Chief of Police the youngest in the history of the city.  
Cat running her own empire was stunned. So being the boss she was on her way to New Gotham.  
The night was cold, dark and deadly. She had been off the clock for an hour. She began sweeps usually around the last thirty before midnight. She was on a ledge watching when she heard her she was standing in the path of a cab. This was where the three minutes that would cause the future of the girl hero...  
She lined down to the next building. The sound was muffled over the cabbie who drove around her and sped off.  
“Well girlie seems your carriage just left you at the ball.”  
Cat watched them begin to corner her, yet it was the sharp thud that made her focus. Out of an alley something moved. The closet brute was on the ground. The other two saw the figure move but still could make it out. Then they realized what was moving.  
“It’s the Bat...”  
“Gooo.”  
They took off. When she passed closer to Cat she reached out and for a moment, she stopped. The two locked eyes. Before she she fired a line into the next building as she was raised up she was gone. Leaving the blonde reporter scared and alive.  
TBC


	2. Super hero story

The story was called into Catco by Miss. Grant herself. If it could be said that Cat Grant was ever flustered... she seemed to be now.  
“Yes I want Copy BATGIRL...”  
She used the app on her phone and a car was dispatched. When she was in the hotel room she called and was updated with the Chiefs schedule. Kara had been busy.  
“Well, Miss.Grant tommrrow you can get the story you planned on.”  
“Kiera I think you miss the point the idea of a world we’re girls are saving the day is amazing.”  
“This would be a good thing, except that for Hero’s to rise there must a sickness.”  
“Yes I would agree.”  
“If there isn’t anything else..”  
“No. Kiera that will be all, but Kiera?”  
“Sometimes there is more than just being there.”  
Kara had a small smile as she hung up the phone.  
Every outlet was hailing this Batgirl and again Catco Media was at the helm of the story. Cat Grant had never been the champion for much of anything yet she was making a statement the world isn’t going to take nutjobs.  
The room was filled with cameras, reporters and their was a few uniforms in the crowd and around the podium.  
It was when the doors parted and she stepped in. She wasn’t a drab by the book cop. She looked normal.  
“New Gotham was a City Once Upon a time. The time came for Law because two people cared more for the people. A new Chief same Law.”  
“Well said. Cat Grant Catco Media. Chief Gordon I know you are qualified for the job my question is there going to be a Batgirl? Or is this another myth in New Gotham?”  
For a moment she peered lasers into the abyss. When she caught sight of the person who had spoken.  
She decided.  
“If there is ever an individual who was that aware of the plight then I’m sure they would know. Thank you. No more questions.”  
TBC...


End file.
